


Like A Blessing

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you never felt like any blessing <br/>Whispering like it's a secret <br/>Only to condemn the one who hears it<br/>With a heavy heart<br/>"Heavy In Your Arms" Florence + the Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Blessing

Bully Ray had known the second he spoke that he had made a mistake. Yes, he did love Brooke but he also knew that he had more than likely doomed them to not get any closer as he may well have spoken out of turn. He had spoken it when Brooke was curled up against his side, whispering the words like they were secrets, he never had been brave enough to say these sorts of things out loud.

Brooke had sighed softly, sadly as she looked up at him. Yes, she did care about him, of course she did but the whole idea of them being in love had been an angle, nothing more or less. She knew that she should probably tell Bully that she didn't love him the way he loved her but she didn't want to upset him. He had always been such a wonderful person and wrestler that she almost wished she did love him. She had remained silent, not knowing how to tell him how she felt.


End file.
